Different Kinds Of Love
by kalakat08
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my tumblr; jasico, pernico, percabeth, jasper, etc.
1. Intro

So this is gonna be a collection of fics I have published on my tumblr that aren't long enough to have their own fic. Some are gonna be Pernico, Jasico, Percabeth, Jasper, anything I really feel like writing. The chapters will be labeled as to which ship it is, and the updating will be pretty random. Hope you enjoy, and make sure to review and tell me what you think :)


	2. Studying pernico

_so this is a really quick drabble, sorry its so short_

_Percy annoys Nico while he's trying to study_

"Nico?" Percy asked on the other end of the couch.

"Mmmmh," he replied, not taking his eyes away from his book.

"Joffery is the one everyone hates, right?"

"Yup."

"But, he's being so nice to Sansa right now,"

"That's what they want you to think, trust me, he's an asshole."

"When are the dragons coming?"

"I'm not telling you, you're just gonna have to watch and see."

"Ned dies, right?"

When Nico didn't respond, Percy took that as a yes.

"So what happens to everyone else?"

"Keep watching," Nico repeated.

"I want to know now!" Percy fake whined, kicking his foot against Nico's leg. When he still got no response, he made his way across the couch until he was practically on top of Nico, his eyes popping up over the edge of the book.

"Let me guess, after Ned dies, an army of dragons and wolves come to defend him. Joffery and the Lannisters all die, except the one Peter Drinklage plays, because everyone loves Peter Drinklage. Ned gets resurrected from the dead, Sansa lands a guy thats worthy of her, the girl with the dragons does a bunch of awesome stuff, and everyone goes home happy. The end."

Finally looking up from his book, an annoyed Nico met his boyfriends eyes.

"Yes, you figured it out. Congrats."

Percy chuckled, "I told you _Game of Thrones_ is predictable," he joked.

Sighing, Nico returned to his reading, _Medical Terminology for Health Professions._ Percy continued watching him with half his face peeking out over the book.

"That looks really boring."

"It's not that bad." Nico said, flipping the page.

"Well obviously, you read it all the time."

"It's called studying, Percy, maybe you should do some of your own."

"Nah, I'd rather annoy you."

Nico raised the book so that it covered Percy's face and tried to focus on Jadassohn-Lewandowski Syndrome, a syndrome in which you have abnormally thick, curved nails. He was interrupted though, when he felt someones fingers begin to tickle his side.

"Hey!" Nico warned, letting his book fall so it hit Percy in the head.

"Talk to me, I'm bored." Percy complained, starting to tickle Nico again.

"If your bored," Nico said, squirming under Percy, "Then go watch _Game of Thrones_."

"That's boring too."

Groaning dramatically, Nico raised the book above his head so he could look Percy in the eye.

"If I talk to you for ten minutes, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!" Percy said, reaching for the textbook and flinging it down below the couch.

"Um, excuse me, that was a very expensive textbook." Nico said, reaching for it to fix the spine. Percy caught his hand though, and intertwined their fingers so they were holding hands.

"How cute," Nico remarked, "So what did you-"

Nico had planned to ask Percy what he wanted to talk about, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against his.

When Percy pulled back, Nico was smirking."So that's what you meant by talking?"

"Shut up," Percy replied, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again.


	3. Wake Up! jasico

_Nico tries to carry Jason to bed, but it doesnt really work_

The two boys lay on the couch, the only light in the room coming from the television screen. Jason had his feet propped onto Nico's lap, his head resting on the other end of the couch. Nico was sitting up and resting his head on his arm, completely uninterested in the movie. He had no idea what it was, or the plot of the movie. All he he knew was that it was about a boat.

"What are we watching again?" he asked in a monotone.

"_Titanic." _Jason whispered, eyes glued to the screen.

"It's based off of the real Titanic sinking in 1912?"

"Mmhhhh…" Jason hummed.

"And you like this movie?" Nico questioned.

Shooting a glare from the other end of the couch, Jason replied, "This was way more fun to watch with Reyna, she would actually pay attention."

"You're the one making me watch with you!" Nico laughed. Jason raised his foot off his lap and pressed it against Nico's cheek, shushing him with his sock.

"Just watch the movie, my favorite part is coming up." Jason muttered.

As two hours passed, Jason's commentary lessened and Nico's interest grew.

Tears gathered in Nico's eyes as Jack sunk down into the icy cold depths, Rose watching helplessly. He reached a hand out and shook Jason, "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered.

"It's one of the biggest movie spoilers out there, everyone knows Jack dies-"

"Shhhh!" Nico interrupted, concentrating on the screen. Some more time passed and soon the credits rolled, the clock on the television reading 1:03 AM.

"Alright, I'll admit, that was a pretty good movie. I wonder if Hazel has seen it?" Nico questioned, pushing Jason's feet off his lap. Standing up, the son of Hades stretched his arms above his head and groaned loudly.

"C'mon, lets go to bed." he yawned, shoving Jason's shoulder. When no response was given, Nico looked down to see the blonde fast asleep, his neck bent at an odd ankle and his mouth wide open.

"Great," Nico muttered to himself. Shaking his arm again, Nico whispered his boyfriends name, getting increasingly louder and louder.

"Jason! Wake up!" he shouted into the sleeping Jason's ear. Climbing onto his lap, Nico shook his shoulders while calling his name.

"Jason, please wake up…" he whined. When nothing worked, a thought crossed his mind.

'_Jason's carried me to bed before, heck, he's carried me a bunch of places, maybe I could lift him?'_

Nico contemplated this idea for a good minute, still straddling a sleeping Jason. Sighing, he stood up and reached under Jason's armpits, lifting him up into a sitting position.

"Gods, you're heavy…" he grumbled, trying to haul Jason off the couch. Nico felt him stir in his arms, snoring a little, before going back to sleep again. Despite the occasional nightmare or Nico's screaming, the blonde was a heavy sleeper, and Nico wasn't surprised that Jason wasn't waking up. Dragging him off the bed, the son of Jupiter's feet hit the ground with a thud, and Nico began to drag him across the room. Grunting, the younger teen managed to make it halfway before needing to stop and rest.

"This isn't working," Nico sighed, sitting on top of his passed out boyfriend. Grabbing a pillow and blanket, Nico placed the pillow under Jason's head and tossed the blanket over him. He then crawled under the blanket, so he was laying on top of Jason again, and rested his head against the blondes chest. Humming to himself, Nico got comfortable and placed a hand over Jason's heart, feeling the soft heart beat through his fingers. Sleep washed over him, and before Nico could even realize what he was doing, he was pulled into a deep slumber.

When Nico woke, sunlight was trying to peek through his closed eyes. Groaning in annoyance, Nico turned over and buried his head into a pillow, pulling the comforter up closer around him. The bed he was laying in was warm and smelled good, like fabric softener and cologne. Nico stretched out his limbs, enjoying the way his skin felt against the soft mattress. As his mind began to wake up, Nico remembered watching the movie with Jason, how sad it was, Jason falling asleep, Nico having to carry him to bed or trying too…

The son of Hades sat up with a jolt, throwing the covers off of him. He was laying in Jason's bed, windows open letting the breeze come in.

'_How did I get here?' _he thought, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Jason?" he called. Footsteps came from down the hall, and there stood Jason in the doorway, only wearing plaid pajama bottoms and SPQR socks.

"Oh, you're awake," Jason smiled, leaning against the door frame, "I made breakfast, do you want some?"

"Yeah…" Nico rubbed the sleep from his eyes and swung his legs over the bed so he was sitting up, "How did I get here?"

"Well, I woke up last night in the middle of my apartment with a sleeping Nico on my chest and my arm twisted in a very odd position. I assumed you tried to bring me to bed after the movie ended, dragging me across the room in the process. But, then you got tired so you decided to stop and then you fell asleep on me." Jason smirked and moved to sit next to Nico on the bed.

Nico blushed, "Yeah, I guess I did fall asleep…sorry."

"It's okay, it was a nice gesture," Jason smiled, "After I woke up I decided to complete your mission and I brought us here."

"Thank you…" Nico blushed again, wrapping his arms around himself.

Jason kept smiling at him, his blue eyes shining with mirth.

"What?" Nico finally asked, shoving Jason's shoulder, "Why do you keep looking at me?"

Jason laughed and leaned over, placing a soft kiss against Nico's slightly chapped lips. Nico kissed him back, hoping his morning breath wasn't too disgusting. Jason's mouth tasted like coffee and he smelled like soap, his lips were soft as the kissed Nico's gently. Pulling away, Jason rested his forehead against Nico's and stared into his dark eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, for what Nico wasn't sure, maybe his failed attempt to carry him to bed?

"No problem," he muttered back. Jason smiled again, a kissed Nico quickly on the nose.

"C'mon, I made breakfast!" he announced, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.


	4. All I Want For Christmas jasico

_i posted this on tumblr before christmas, im just late updating here. hope you enjoy_ :)

Nico likes Christmas. He really does.

He likes the smiles on peoples face, the bright colors everywhere, the excessive amounts of glitter, even some of the cheesy movies and songs.

That's why it is so surprising to him when he finds out Jason doesn't like Christmas.

"What do you mean you don't like Christmas?" Nico frowns, stopping mid walk in surprise. He and Jason were walking back from the mess hall to Nico's cabin when the subject of Christmas was brought up. Everything at Camp Half-Blood was oozing with holiday cheer, from the lights strung around the pillars and cabins, to the fake reindeer the Hephaestus kids charmed so they actually flew around and delivered presents. It really got Nico into the holiday spirit, and Jason was definitely bumming him out.

Jason hadn't expected Nico to stop walking, and had to double back a few steps to stand in front of him.

"It's not that I don't _like_ it," Jason sighed, "I just find it kinda stressful and overrated..."

"Most people think it's the happiest time of year," Nico points out, poking his boyfriends shoulder.

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, well...You know, I always thought you hated Christmas,"

Nico glared up at him, "As a matter of fact, I enjoy Christmas very much."

"I'm glad," Jason smiled, wrapping an arm around Nico, pulling him close in a half hug.

Nico allowed himself to be enveloped into Jason's chest, "I still don't see why you don't like it…" he mumbled into the fabric of Jason's sweater.

Jason laughed, "Well maybe you should show me why I should," he joked, releasing Nico. "C'mon, it's cold outside."

He began to walk away, until he noticed the dark haired boy didn't follow.

"Nico?"

"Alright, Grace, you're on."

"Nico, I was kidding," Jason reminded.

"Yeah, but I'm not," Nico shot Jason a wicked grin, then grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards his cabin. "Come on, Mr. Grinch, let's go cuddle and watch Christmas movies."

So, there they were.

Cuddling, sipping cocoa, and watching _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town. _Well, trying to.

"This movie is the most overplayed." Jason muttered, sinking further into the couch.

"Hush," Nico scolded.

"Are you sure the volume is on?" Jason asked, blowing on his steaming hot chocolate, "I can't hear anything."

"Yeah, it should be, I was just watching movies last night. It should work…" Nico frowned, pressing the volume button up on the remote. The volume button display on the T.V was going up, but barely any sound was coming from the speakers.

"What is going on?" Nico wondered out loud, holding his finger down on the remote. The volume went spiking up to the maximum volume on the screen, but it was still only a dull whisper.

"Be careful," Jason cautioned, beginning to sit up, "I'll go see if it will work on the-"

Before Jason could finish his sentence, music roared from the speakers, startling the two boys. Nico hadn't realized he had been leaning forward until he shot back with a yelp, spilling his cocoa all over himself. Jason seemed to have a similar reaction, but instead of spilling his drink on himself, it landed directly on Nico's chest.

"Shit," he swore, jumping up from the couch. Jason followed suit quickly, immediately jumping up to aid Nico.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Jason said, patting Nico's chest as if to wipe away the hot liquid. "I should have set it down before trying to get up, it was so dumb of me and I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to direct my hand back, I totally forgot the cup was even in my hand. Gods, I can't imagine how much pain you must be in, if it were me I would probably be crying, honest, I mean that must be painful. I hadn't even drank from it yet it was so hot-"

"Jason."

"Yeah?"

Go get me some towels." Nico said through clenched teeth.

"Right, towels."

A day later, they tried again. This time, instead of watching a movie, they went ice skating.

"I don't know about this, Nico, I'm really bad on water."

"Relax, it's not as scary as it seems." Nico assured, stepping out onto the frozen pond. The Hecate cabin had frozen a portion of the lake that was perfect for skating. Other campers had the same idea as Nico and Jason, and were skating around gracefully on the ice.

Nico wobbled slightly, but quickly managed to steady himself. Jason stood cautiously on the beach, watching Nico glide out a few feet.

"C'mon, Sparky, let's get moving," he called to his boyfriend without turning around.

Jason mumbled something under his breath, but Nico was satisfied when he heard the blades of his skates hit the ice. Nico waited for Jason to catch up to him, and when he did, he grabbed his larger hand and began to skate.

"Look at you go," Jason grinned down at him, allowing himself to be tugged along.

"I told you it wouldn't be so bad," Nico smirked at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, I guess not," Jason agreed, squeezing back in return. They drifted along like that for a while, content with just aimlessly traveling in circles.

"Let go of my hand." Jason said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'm gonna try and impress you but I can't if you're holding my hand."

Nico chuckled, and let his slim fingers slip from Jason's. Jason wobbled out a bit further on the ice, then suddenly shot off, doing a large circle around Nico before zig zagging straight out. Nico watched in wonder as his boyfriend swirled around on the ice like a pro, literally skating circles around everybody.

"Gods, Grace!" Nico called to him, "You've been holding out on me!"

Jason laughed and raced closer to Nico, coming to an abrupt halt in front of him, shedding ice onto his skates.

"I told you I was trying to impress you," he smirked at the smaller boy.

"Well it worked," Nico grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Where did you learn how to skate like that?"

"I don't know. I've never been skating before today."

"Shut up! You're lying," Nico laughed, shoving Jason.

Instead of moving Jason though, Nico ended up propelling himself backward, and losing his footing on the ice. Yelping in surprise, Nico clutched onto Jason's out stretched arms, trying to steady his legs that were still sliding backwards.

"Whoa, careful," Jason said, trying to hide his smile.

"I see you laughing at me," Nico muttered, trying to pull himself up so his butt wasn't sticking out.

"I'm not laughing," Jason said, his voice quivering in amusement.

Finally straightening himself out, Nico stood in front of Jason, raising his eyebrows. Jason's blue eyes were filled with mirth, and a barely contained smile graced his lips.

"Anyway," Nico said, rolling his eyes, "You're trying to tell me you've never been skating-GAH!" Nico yelped as, again, he slid on the ice and fell flat on his butt.

"It's not funny!" Nico groaned as Jason was doubled over in laughter.

"It kinda is," Jason chuckled, before reaching down to pick Nico up. "Here, let me help you,"

"Hey, guys," someone said happily behind them.

Craning his neck, Nico met the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Percy," Jason smiled, "Enjoying the ice?"

"I am, actually," Percy smiled, "And yourself?"

"Well, I'm having a great time," Jason chuckled, still trying to help Nico up, "Some of us though…"

"Shut up, Grace," Nico hissed, clutching onto his arms, so as not to slip again.

"Never would have thought of you as someone who enjoyed skating, Nico," Percy said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't typically, but I'd do anything for Jason," he said sarcastically, shooting a glare at his boyfriend. Percy cocked his head in confusion, and Jason quickly filled him in.

"He's trying to show me why I should like Christmas."

"Wait a minute," Percy said, holding his hand up, "You don't like Christmas?"

"It's not that he doesn't like it," Nico explained for Jason, "He just doesn't appreciate it as much as he should. Right, Jason?"

"I guess so," Jason shrugged, a small smile still on his lips.

"Nico, I always thought you didn't like Christmas," Percy said, grinning.

"Just because I'm a son of Hades, doesn't mean I have to hate everything." Nico glared.

"Way to break that stereotype!" Percy exclaimed, punching Nico naturedly on the shoulder.

Unfortunately, for Nico, he toppled over again with a yelp.

"Oh…" Percy frowned, as Jason began laughing again and Nico fumed angrily from the ground.

"I'm just gonna go now…" Percy said quietly, before skating off.

"I. Hate. Ice. Skating." Nico said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Jason chuckled, picking Nico up in his arms.

"Come on, lets go get some cocoa."

Despite the catastrophes of attempts before, Nico still wanted to prove that Christmas was worth getting excited about. So they kept trying.

They tried to make Christmas cookies, but burned the majority of them. Jason insisted they eat them anyway, and so they sat and grimaced while eating charcoal black ginger bread men with red buttons.

"They aren't that bad,"

"Yes. Yes they are."

"Okay, so, they're pretty bad but…"

They built a snowman the next day. The only downside to it was the entire time they were making it, anyone that walked by would launch into, "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

It was aggravating.

But, the snowman turned out pretty good, according to Nico and Jason. Apparently, Apollo didn't agree. The next morning when Jason walked outside, all that was left of it was a black hat, the carrot nose, and two sticks.

Another time they joined a group of Carolers from the Apollo cabin. This was fine, until Nico accidently hit the wrong note in, "Oh Christmas Tree," and got lectured and critiqued for the rest of the time.

They ended up leaving early. Right after Nico punched one of them in the eye.

"I don't even like singing."

"I know you don't."

"What was he talking about? "_My tempo was off"?_ It's fucking Jingle Bells, how could my tempo be off?!"

"I thought you sounded great,"

"Thank you, but still…"

They only success they really had was decorating a Christmas. But that might have been because Jason and Nico didn't actually help set up the tree, they just sat on the couch and watched.

A week before Christmas, Nico found himself at a holiday party (hosted by the Aphrodite kids) waiting for Jason to arrive. Campers were milling around, all complimenting each other on their ugly Christmas sweaters, and drinking typical holiday beverages.

"Hey, Nico!" Leo said, walking by briefly.

"Hello, Leo." Nico sighed, "Have you seen Jason around?"

"NOpe, 'fraid not," Leo hummed, taking a deep sip from his mug, "I'm surprised to see you here, I didn't think you liked Christmas- Oh look, Jason's here! What is he wearing?"

Before Nico could say another word, Leo was gone and in his place was Jason. wearing the ugliest, tightest, Christmas sweater Nico had ever seen.

And Nico was suddenly reminded he had picked that sweater out weeks ago.

"Jason," Nico sighed, sitting down on the couch, "I bought you that sweater as a joke."

"Really? I thought it was for the party," Jason grinned, smoothing the front of the sweater.

"I'm failing miserably." Nico groaned into his hands.

"At what?"

"At making you like Christmas!"

"No you're not, I look great!" Jason smiled at Nico. The other boy peeked through his fingers and groaned again when he saw Jason.

"I don't understand what's wrong,"

"Jason, you're ugly Christmas sweater is about three sizes too small!"

"So it's a little snug, but I love it…"

Nico let a small smile spread across his lips, "That reindeer looks like it's constipated."

"Maybe it is, I'm not judging."

"Santa looks like a demon, he has red eyes Jason and his nostrils are slits,"

"I think he looks rather dashing," Jason smiled, looking down at his woolly sweater.

Nico stared at his boyfriend for a moment, "I'm sorry for making you do this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jason said, sitting down next to Nico on the bed.

"Every attempt I make at making Christmas fun for you has been a disaster," Nico admitted, turning to look at Jason.

"Nico, I've been having fun this entire time," Jason said.

"You have?" Nico said, his nose wrinkled in confusion.

"Yeah, do you wanna know why?"

"Knowing you, it's gonna be extremely cheesy and cliche but okay,"

Jason laughed, "Because I've been with you."

Nico stared at Jason for a second in silence. The silence was short lived though, because Nico quickly burst out into laughter.

"I was right, that was so cheesy," he grinned.

Jason huffed, "Am I really that predictable?"

"Yeah, but I like cheesy." Nico said, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"You know, your plan worked," Jasons said, wrapping an arm around Nico.

"It did?" Nico questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had, and it's only the the 19th!"

"I'm glad." Nico hummed, pressing a quick to Jason's lips.

"Alright," Jason said suddenly, standing up, "Let's complete my Christmas party experience and find some mistletoe to make out under, I'm in the mood to make people uncomfortable with excessive amounts of PDA."


End file.
